Famous Jin ff
by JinHit world wide handsome
Summary: My famous friend and his band mates has fallen in love, who should I pick, who will get heartbroken, who will move on, It's a story of you and 7 famous singers


**May ****9**

Sun-ji: Jisoo-ah come here its almost rush hour.

Jisoo: I'm coming!

Sun-ji: Hi sir, what would you like to order.

???: I would like to order a frappe.

Sun-ji: 1 frappe.

Jisoo: On it!

**After rush hour**

Sun-ji: I'm so tired.

Jisoo: Me too.

Sun-ji: Its almost closing time.

Bell rings*

Sun-ji: Welcome what would you like sir.

???: Call me Namjoon.

Sun-ji: Hi Namjoon Oppa what would you want.

Namjoon: I would like seven hot chocolates.

**5 minutes later**

Sun-ji: Namjoon Oppa it was nice talking to you.

Namjoon: I hope to see you soon, now it's time to give these chocolates to my friends bye.

Sun-ji: Bye hope to see you soon also.

**May ****18**

Sun-ji: Unnie we're gonna be late because of you.

Oh, hi I'm Kim Sun-ji, I have brothers but I haven't seen them after graduation day. And this is my life story. Some information Namjoon my friend he became famous and he said he has a suprise for me and Jisoo. And I don't have a good relationship with my parents.

Jisoo: I'm coming Sun-ji!!

Sun-ji: Hurry, I have to help the sports club, the art club, the cheer leading squad-

Jisoo: Yah, you need to take a break girl.

???: Hi girls

**??? P.O.V**

???: Namjoon Hyung do you know where to go.

Namjoon: Nope.

Namjoon: Hey look we have the same uniform as them let's go ask them.

???: No hyung I don't trust them

???: Stop complaining and let's go.

**Sun-ji P.O.V**

???: Hey girls

Sun-ji: Hi Namjoon are you lost cause' I figured out your suprise

Namjoon: C'mon its not fair*whining*let's just go now

**At school**

I was walking to class alone, they went to get their schedule. I went in and saw a bunch of girls surrounding a boy?

Sun-ji: Hey, what's all the fuss about.

**??? P.O.V**

I was surrounded by students but then...

???: Hey, what's all the fuss about

**Sun-ji's P.O.V**

Someone pushed me out of the crowd the I stumbled, almost falling, I was about to jump and land on my feet but instead someone caught me.

Sun-ji: Thank you rand- yugyeom?!

Yugyeom: Oh hey baby sis

Sun-ji: Yah!! I told you not to call me that!

I whined while yugyeom laughed.

Teacher: Quiet, class is starting

Whole class: Yes ma'am.

**After class**

I went to my locker to put my books back, and walked to the cafeteria then, I heard... crying?

I followed as a the crying became louder, I felt weird then started to run. It felt like a never ending hallway. Then the crying got louder, I reached the end of the hallway then I saw... a little girl.

Sun-ji: Hey little girl what are you doing here.

???: I-i c-came here with m-my m-mommy because s-she didn't want m-me to b-be alone at home.

Sun-ji: It's ok, what's your name?

???: M-my name is Anari, but you can call Ana.

Sun-ji: Ana come with me let's eat lunch then we can go find your mom.

Anari: O-ok.

After a few minutes we finally left the hallway and went to the cafeteria.

**At the cafeteria**

All eyes were on me, I didn't really mind then I found Jisoo then I sat with her.

Sun-ji: Ana go eat your food I'm just gonna talk to your unnie k.

Anari: yes unnie.

Jisoo: Where did you get this child.

_Great I have to explain to her now._

**After explanation**

Jisoo: Oh ok.

**At home time**

I found the little girls mother and we went home. While walking home me and Namjoon kept talking and Jisoo and the other girls were not comfortable with the boys

Namjoon: * Whispers * Hey are you a fast runner.

Sun-ji: * Whispers * yeah why?

Namjoon: * Whispers * Lets run to your house in 1...2...3!

Me and Namjoon ran to my house and no one noticed cause we were to fast

**At home**

Me and Namjoon kept laughing because the others don't know the way to my house besides Jisoo, but she won't know if we were here or somewhere else.

Sun-ji: Hey joon why don't we watch a movie and let them find find their way here.

Namjoon: Yeah thats a great idea

**1 hour later**

Sun-ji :Bye joon

Namjoon: Bye sunie

When Namjoon left my parents came home I was about to run to my room, but my dad held my wrist.

Sun-ji: H-hi dad w-welcome back

Dad: Be quiet you mistake!!, why are you so lazy, why don't you ever do anything, you never make us proud!!

Mom: Why don't you ever come home early, ugh why don't you try instead of being lazy!!*slaps*

She slapped me I had enough.

Sun-ji: WHY DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME I WORK SO HARD AND YOU, MY SO CALLED PARENTS DON'T DO ANYTHING YOU JUST GO TO PARTIES AND WASTE YOUR TIME, BUT ME I GO HOME LATE FROM WORKING FROM DAY TO NIGHT AND PAYING OF RENT!!!!!! JUST FOR YOU CRAZY PEOPLE!!!

Mom: Get out of this house NOW!!!!

Sun-ji: I will, I'll show you. I'll become rich don't you underestimate me, and when you come crawling back to me you will be given no mercy.

**1 hour**

I left the house right after I packed and went to the dorms in school to stay there for now until I make my company.

**The next day**

I told the principal what happened, oh and the principal is my supportive aunt. She let me stay in the dorms and said that their is no school tomorrow, I was happy but... she told Namjoon.

**In my room**

I was on the bed until someone called it the caller ID is "???" I answered.

Sun-ji: Hello

???: Hi it's GUCCI

Sun-ji: What the heck, ???

Who do you think he is??

**To Be Continued **


End file.
